The Characters Noticed
by Nutamu
Summary: Random objects have developed a will of their own, and it seems VanPelt is the one they are drawn to. Is Patrick Jane playing some elaborate prank? Or is something more sinister at work? This is silly, forth wall breaking, nonsense. It covers that span of time when Amanda Righetti was pregnant and they kept putting stuff in front to hide the belly.


When Teresa Lisbon arrived at work every day she expected the unexpected. Their resident consultant Patrick Jane was likely to come up with any number of elaborate schemes every day not only to catch killers but also in some kind of attempt to either make her laugh or get under her skin. What she didn't anticipate as she stepped off the elevator to the office, was the sound of the former fake medium giggling.

By the time she found him in the room, he was sitting on his beat up leather couch, eyes closed laughing uncontrollably. When he opened his eyes again his glance was fixed to his left before noticing Lisbon, pausing for a moment then bursting out laughing again.

Turning to see what he was looking at she noticed a bizarre scene. There in the middle of the room stood Grace VanPelt, a large filing cabinet blocking her path back to her desk. Beside her stood Wayne Rigsby, attempting to move the cabinet back to its place and having little luck. Kimbal Cho on the other hand was at his desk reading a file, his expression as stoic as ever as he ignored the whole situation.

"What's going on?" asked Lisbon. Without saying a word VanPelt gave her a tired look then tried stepping around the cabinet only for a cart covered in file boxes to come out of nowhere and deposit itself in front of her. Jane's giggling got louder.

"I don't know why, but these things keep moving on their own." she said pushing the cart away and finding a large fichus plant suddenly blocking her path. Lisbon turned to scowl at Jane.

"What did you...no never mind I don't want to know, just undo it, now."

"As much as I'd love to take credit for this Lisbon, I had absolutely nothing to do with it." Jane said still smiling. He watched as VanPelt managed to push the plant along in front of her long enough to reach her desk, finally sitting down. Rigsby, having finally gotten traction on the cabinet, slowly moved it back into place.

"Where'd that come from" Rigsby asked only just seeing the cart. The question was ignored.

"And it's only happening to you?" asked Lisbon.

"Weird isn't it? Why me?" VanPelt asked, eyes wandering around the room and landing momentarily on the forth wall.

"I think until it we figure this out and stop it, maybe you should stay where you are. We don't need the refrigerator from the break room to start moving on its own, people could get hurt." Lisbon said picking up the plant and inspecting it for hidden wires or magnets. When she found none she put it back down frustrated.

"That cart is still following you around?" asked a smiling Jane a day later as he spotted Grace near the elevators, large cart stacked high with file boxes in front of her.

"At this point I'm just going with it. If I try to get away from it, something bigger starts moving and I think I am allergic to the fichus."

A week after the phenomenon begun, it was disturbing everyone in its path. Cars were starting to move from their parking places to follow Grace as she walked into work, mail boxes conveniently appearing every time she arrived at a crime scene. And then there was the incident with the hotdog cart she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. It was being noticed by more and more people, some of which were not happy at what they perceived as yet another Patrick Jane wind-up, even if he wasn't present for more and more of the events. After two weeks Grace was put on desk duty, a month after that she was sent to a conference just to give everyone a break.

Strangely nothing followed her after she left her home for the airport and thankfully her short time there was incident free. She thanked god nothing had happened walking out to the plane. It was only once she landed that she realized it wasn't happening anymore.

Several weeks later she arrived back in Sacramento she remained incident free.  
The trip away from the phenomenon had done wonders, not only was she less stressed, she'd managed to lose 8 pounds. She couldn't wait to get back to work.


End file.
